Living With The Truth
by xXxPrInCeSsAnGeLxXx
Summary: Everythings going great with the Bakers lifes, that is until Kate and Tom drop some news that will be hard for everyone to hear. Especially Jessica and Kim.
1. Normal Life

**I don't own any of the Baker family.**

**Oh and by the way the ages of the kids in this are: **

**Nora – 23, Charlie – 18, Lorraine – 16, Henry – 13, Sarah – 12 Jake – 11, Mark – 9, Jess/Kim – 8, Mike – 7 and Nigel/ Kyle – 4. Enjoy!**

**Living with the truth**

Chapter 1 : Normal life 

"**Jessica, Kim! Get up or you'll be late for school!" Hearing that, Kim Baker pushed herself out of bed and walked over to the identical bed on the other side of the room. "Jessie, come on. Today we're starting our science project!" She pushed her older by two minutes twin sister. "I'm up!" Jessica sighed swinging her legs out from under the covers and pushing her red hair out from her eyes. "Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Kate Baker shouted up the stairs. "Come on, or Henry might take our pancakes again!" Jessica said as they rushed down the stairs, hand in hand.**

**When they got downstairs they took their normal seats – Jessica on the end, and Kim between her and Jake. Breakfast was the usual chaos. Today Nigel and Kyle decided Gunner could sit at the table too, or on it as it turned out. Jessica, Kim and Mark were sat in the car waiting for the other elementary school kids – Jake and Mike. After a long wait, Jake, Mike and Tom got in the car. " Gosh you guys are inconsiderate!" Kim tutted.**

"**Um, like how?" Mike asked, dumbfounded. "Well we would like to get to school and you two just take your time. Oh and by the way – like how is very bad grammar!"**

**Jessica exclaimed. "Whatever dude." Jake sighed. "Excuse me I am not your dude! I really wish I wasn't even your relation. I mean, you two talk like you haven't even got an education, you losers!" Kim shouted. "Us? Losers? You guys wouldn't know cool if I hit you round the back of the head with it!" Jake smirked. "Oh so a bit like you and manners then!" Jessica muttered. "Enough of that guys! You're at school now! And please don't try to kill each other!" Tom sighed. " Okay Dad. Bye!" Mark called.**

"**Later!" Shouted Mike as he slammed the door shut. Everyone went their own way, towards their own classes.**

**Jessica and Kim took their regular seats (front centre of course) when they realized the woman sitting at their teacher's desk wasn't their teacher. "Hey, you're not Miss Wykes!" One kid called out. "Duh!" Kim muttered to a sniggering Jessica. **

"**Thank you for noticing! My name's Mrs Billson, and I'll be teaching you today as Miss Wykes is ill." The tall, tanned skinned woman smiled.**

**Kim put her hand up. "Yes, the girl with blonde hair?"**

**Kim sighed. "It's Kim. Does this mean we won't be starting our science project?" Mrs Billson smiled. "Yes you'll all be glad to hear that the science project will be postponed until Miss Wykes is back with us." Whoops of relief filled the class but Kim and Jessica frowned. "Excuse me Miss Billson, but you're encouraging the class that science holds no interest." Jessica tutted. "Which it does!" Kim jumped in. **

"**Hey Kids! How was your day?" Tom asked as everyone trooped into the car. "Good." Answered Mark.**

"**I got in a fight!" Mike exclaimed. "God Mike! Who with?"**

**Tom asked concerned. "A fifth grader." Mike shrugged. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" **

"Is he okay? He totally kicked the dude's ass!" Jake laughed. "Well I'm guessing that made your day too Jake. Jessie, Kim did you have a good day?" Tom asked turning to face them. "No!" They replied in unison. "Oh why?" 

"Miss Billson is a narcissist, and I have no idea how she could get the grades to become a teacher!" Kim exclaimed. "Guys, I thought your Mom told you not to correct the teachers!" Tom frowned. "We didn't. We just pointed out her mistakes, then she made more, so we also corrected those mistakes and still she is completely clueless, so I told her she was an idiotic misanthrope." Jessica explained. Jake laughed "God I knew there was some cool in you guys, and it looks like it's been found!"

**As they entered the house, everyone else was gathered round the seating area. Nigel and Kyle were fighting over who sat on the beanbag, then kept pushing each other off it, Nora, Charlie and Sarah were on one couch, Henry and Lorraine on another. Kate looked worried. "Um kids, I think you should sit down." **

**Cliffhanger! Hope your enjoying it! Luv princess angel xx**


	2. The Bombshell

**Heya! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and here's chapter 2 for ya! Bye!**

**Chapter 2 : The Bombshell**

**Jake, Mike, Jessica and Kim took the spare sofa, while Mark went to sit in Nora's lap. Tom went over to Kate. "Honey, what is it?" Tom asked. Kate whispered to him, and although they couldn't hear what she was saying, the kids could all see the tears forming behind Tom's eyes. "Well I guess we have no choice but to tell them." Tom sighed. "Are we moving again?" Sarah asked bluntly. "Gosh no!" Kate replied. "Well then can I leave? Cos I have some places to be." **

"**No!" Tom shouted. "Look this is important, and it's time we told you guys." His voice was softer now.**

"**Mom? Dad? Come on, tell us." Lorraine said nervously. **

"**Well guys." Kate began, her voice cracking. "Some years ago, eight to be exact, we had some friends. The woman was pregnant, and she gave birth on the same night as me. She had this beautiful daughter, you could already see thick, blonde hairs on the top of her head. But my friend died giving birth. Her husband couldn't manage with a child, so that night, after I'd just given birth he came to me, and I asked me if my brand new baby, wanted a brand new twin."**

**No one spoke. Nigel and Kyle couldn't understand, but they knew it was something bad. Especially when everyone started dealing with it, about twenty seconds after the news was given…..**

"**Why now?" Charlie asked. "Why are we only told now?" **

"**James, my friends husband, passed away last night. I thought it was time you knew." Kate replied simply.**

"**How didn't me Nora and Lorraine know? Why weren't we told? When we visited you after, you said here are your twin sisters. Did you not think to say one isn't really related?" He stormed out.**

"**I'm sorry, but I really can't deal with this right now!" Nora muttered, and followed Charlie.**

"**Wait for me Nora!" Henry shouted, before racing out of the house. Jake couldn't look at Kim, or Mike, or anybody, he just ran upstairs and put his music on full blast. Sarah looked at Kate and Tom with disgust. "How could you do this to us? Did you think we wouldn't figure it out? You always tell us to look out for our 11 siblings, did you not think to tell us we really only have 10?" Sarah shouted before racing upstairs as she felt the tears coming.**

**Nigel and Kyle chased after her, unsure of what to do. Mike knew he couldn't do anything, he just reached for Lorraine's hand. "Come on Mikey, let's go." She said, lifting him up and walking upstairs.**

"**You girls okay?" Kate asked as she made her way over to Kim and Jessica. She put her arm round Kim's body, and felt it stiffen as she rubbed her back.**

"**Look, Kimmy. This doesn't mean me and your Dad don't love you any less as we do anyone else. As far as we're concerned, you're our daughter. Okay honey?"**

**Kim looked up, tears in her eyes. "But I'm not am I? I'm someone else's daughter. I just wasn't wanted by them, so you thought aww poor little baby, no one to love it, we'll take it in."**

"**That's not true! We knew that we loved you, and we knew that we could offer you a good life. That's why we said yes." Tom replied. **

"**Jessica, sweetie, how you holding up?" Kate asked, moving towards the small girl. "Why should you care? Why should you care about me? You must not have liked me very much. You weren't satisfied with me, so you took her aswell!" Jessica shouted before leaving the room. Kim followed "Jessie!" She called. She grabbed her arm. "You okay Jessie?" Kim asked. Jessica shouted "Just leave me alone. Your not my sister!"**

**And that's when Kim realized. She wasn't. Nora wasn't her mothering sister, Charlie wasn't her helpful brother, Lorraine wasn't her always willing to give advice sister, Henry wasn't her annoying yet nice brother, Sarah wasn't her witty sister, Jake wasn't her incredibly cool brother, Mark wasn't her sweet brother, Mike wasn't her daredevil brother, Nigel and Kyle weren't her hilarious little brothers. **

**But worst of all, Jessica wasn't her twin. They were they had the exact same minds and thoughts, but they had nothing to do with each other.**

**Not really.**

**Ooh dramatic! Hope your enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Luv Kaylee (princess angel)**


	3. Dealing

Hey guys! This chapters gonna be about everyone coming to terms with it, especially Kim and Jessica. Hope u like!

Chapter 3 : Dealing 

Kim gently knocked on the door with music thumping out of it. "Come in!" Jake called. Kim opened the door. It had been two days since she'd found out about being adopted, and it had been pretty quite. All schools in the area had two weeks off due to building around school area or something but the house wasn't full of it's usual chaotic noise. Sure Mike was still repelling from the roof, but now it was silent, sure the twins were still being their crazy selves, but it wasn't as fun. The worst thing was, Jessica hadn't said one word to her. And that killed Kim inside.

"**Oh hey Kim." Jake said when he saw who it was. "What's up?" **

"**Um, it's nothing, really." Kim replied.**

"**Come on, sit down and tell me." Jake said, making some room for her next to him on the bed. **

"**It's just that, nothings been the same around here. Especially with Jessica and I."**

"**Well it was some pretty big news, Kim, and I think it's been just as hard as Jessie as it has been for you."**

**Kim nodded. "I know that, I just wished she'd still talk to me, you know?" Tears began to fall from her eyes.**

**Jake put his arm around her.**

"**Hey, hey don't start crying on me. She still loves you, we all do. Everyone's just trying to deal, you know? Everyone's gonna be back to normal in no time, and your gonna miss the memory of me being nice to you!" **

**Kim laughed. "Thanks, Jake. You're a great brother."**

**He hugged her. "And I still am your brother – you got that?" He smiled and as he ended the hug, gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**And if you need to talk, I'm always here for you, okay?"**

"**Okay, thanks." Kim grinned. At least someone was being normal with her. Walking down the hallway she collided with Mike. "Hey Mike, what are you doing?" She asked.**

**He shrugged "Not much."**

"**Cool. Wanna hang out?" Kim asked.**

**Mike shrugged again "Um okay."**

**They went outside and sat down.**

"**So, you still okay with me even though I'm not really your sister?" Kim asked straight out.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Okay. Why aren't you freaking out on me?"**

"**I dunno. I'm just not." Mike replied, confused.**

"**Okay." Kim tried not to laugh at Mike confused face.**

"**I'm kinda glad that man died." Mike suddenly said.**

"**Huh? Oh right my real Dad. Why?" Now Kim was confused.**

"**Cuz, like since I remember, you've been here, and if that guy didn't die, you might go and live with him and, well, I'd really miss you." Mike said, embarrassed.**

**Kim was so overcome with Mike's words that she didn't know what to say. So she used what she knew best – knowledge. "Your not supposed to used because to start a sentence." She smiled as she choked on her tears. "Don't push it!" Mike exclaimed as he laughed. "I'm gonna go find some rope."**

"**You gonna repel from the roof?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrows.**

**Mike grinned "Duh!" He replied as he zoomed off. **

**Kim had begun to feel a lot better. She'd had a heart to heart with Jake and Mike, and once Nora, Charlie, Henry, Lorraine and Sarah had calmed down, they were all acting normally with her. Kate and Tom were acting like nothing had happened, and Kim was glad, all she wanted was for everyone and everything to be how it used to be.**

**But Kim knew that Jessica would never be the same. She knew that once they were back at school, Jessica would probably ask to move, or just ignore her. Kim couldn't work out which was worse.**

**So because Kim was feeling better, she decided to go to her room and try to talk to Jessica. When she got in the room, Jessica wasn't in there so Kim figured she was in the bathroom. Kim walked over to Jessica's desk, there was a piece of homework on it that Kim hadn't got round to doing yet. They had to write about there home life. Kim scanned the paper, when she saw something that broke her heart.**

_My name is Jessica Baker, and I am eight years old. I have ten brothers and sisters…_

Awww isn't that so sad! Hope everyones enjoying it. Love u all kaylee xxx


	4. You don't always get what you want

Hey! Hope your enjoying the story and if your not then bear in mind that it's my first one! Bye!

Chapter 4 : You don't always get what you want 

Kim quickly dropped the paper back on the desk and went towards her bed as she heard footsteps coming towards the room. When Jessica walked in, she pretended to be reading. Jessica sat back down at the desk, probably to get back to her homework. She could feel Kim's eyes staring into the back of her head, but she just ignored it. No way did she want to talk to Kim. She got back to her homework. She was pretty sure that Kim had seen what she had put. And she was glad. She wanted to hurt Kim, because somehow, to Jessica, it was Kim's fault. The problem with being a twin is that you never get your own room, your own stuff, your privacy. Kim had robbed Jessica of her privacy, whether she was aware of it or not. Kim opened her mouth to try and say something to Jessica, but was interrupted. "Kids! Lunch is on the table!" Tom called. Jessica sprung from her chair and out of the door. And slammed it behind her. Kim sighed, fighting back the tears, and opened the door again.

When Kim got downstairs, she sat in her normal seat and felt Jessica flinch when she sat next to her. "Um, Sarah, would you kindly swap with me?" Jessica asked. Sarah looked confused. "Uh, why?" She asked. "Just do it ok!" Jessica snapped. There was silence as Sarah moved and sat next to Kim. Kim reached for Jake's hand under the table, and felt relieved when he squeezed it sympathetically. Everyone ate in silence. "Jessica, would you please pass me the orange juice?" Kim said politely. Jessica didn't move, or look up. "Jessica?" Kim repeated.

Tom got impatient. "Jessica your sister is talking to you!"

Jessica stood up. "She's not my sister! Don't you guys understand? Why are you all acting so normal? She doesn't belong with us. She's not a Baker."

"Yes she is. You guys have known her since she was born. She's a true Baker. Okay?" Kate shouted.

"No she is not! She should be in an orphanage right now! Not our house!" Jessica screamed.

"Jessica – how can you talk that way about someone you've spent every second with for your whole life?" Nora asked.

Jessica turned away, and as she walked towards the door she muttered, "Because I wish I hadn't spent it with her."

Kim began to choke on her tears. She didn't make a sound, just let them roll down her cheeks. "Kim, are you okay?" Charlie asked gently. She wiped the tears away. "Yeah. I'm fine. You know what I'm not that hungry. May I be excused?"

Tom gave her a small smile, "Of course you can sweetheart."

Kim returned the smile. "Thank you."

Kim knew she couldn't go into her room, Jessica would still be mad. So she just sat on the top stair, and let the tears roll freely down her face. She buried her head in her hands. Footsteps came up the steps, and she felt the warmth of a body next to her. A skinny arm went around her waist. "Kimmy? You okay?" It was Jake. Kim had enough of lying about how she was coping. "No." She spluttered. Jake wiped tears from her cheeks. "You know what – I'm gonna sort this out."

Before Kim could stop him, Jake had stormed into Jessica's room, dragging Kim along by the hand. Jessica looked up in surprise. "Look, you can't ignore Kim forever, Jessica!" He shouted.

Jessica's look of surprise turned to a look of anger. "I can do what I want Jake!"

"No you can't! I know this might be hard for you, but imagine how hard it's been for Kim!"

"Why is that the only person anyone cares about? Everyone keeps saying, Oh poor Kim – it must be terribly difficult for her! Well what about me? Don't you realize it's just as hard for me? To find out that your twin isn't part of the family – never has been. No one has asked how I'm doing – there all to fussed about how poor little Kimmy's doing. Well what about poor little Jessica?" Jessica screamed. Jake tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed him away. "I understand, Jessie. But all she wants is for you to talk to her again."

Jessica turned away. "You don't always get what you want…"

And you don't. Nobody wanted to move to Evanston, nobody wanted Mark to run away, nobody wanted Kim to be adopted. But all of those things happened anyway. And Kim had started to figure out, more often then not, you won't get what you want.

Okay I know it was my worst chapter but I had to get that conflict over with. Keep reading! Love Kaylee (Princess Angel) xxx


	5. Missing her

Hey everyone! Hope you like the story so far! Enjoy!

Chapter 5 : Missing Her 

**Kim sat in her English lesson, willing for it to be over. Normally she loved English, but normally Jessica was talking to her. It had been two weeks since the news, and Jessica hadn't spoke one word to Kim. Kim had been spending more time with her other 'siblings' especially Jake and Mike. But it still wasn't the same. School was terrible. Jessica still sat next to Kim, she didn't really have a choice, but she never spoke. Kim never dared to try and start up a conversation, too afraid of the rejection. Recess wasn't so bad, Kim's grade shared a playground with Mike's grade, and he let her hang out with him and his hockey-crazed friends. But Kim still missed the old days, where her and Jessica would sit on their favourite bench, discussing books. Those days were long gone. Now sitting on the bench beside Jessica was Clelia, a beautiful girl with tanned skin and big brown eyes. But they definitely weren't talking about books. Clelia may have been pretty, but she wasn't clever, and held no interest in books. **

**Kim felt relieved as the lesson ended, and the end of school bell rang. She plucked up the courage to talk to Jessica, "Hey, Jess –" **

"**Come on Jessie, let's go!" Called Clelia, and off Jessica went, without a backwards glance at Kim.**

**Kim trailed towards the front of the school, where Tom picked them up, disappointed. She thought maybe if she tried making the first move, it'd work, but clearly she was wrong. "Hi, Kim!" Mark called, he was the only one who'd got to the front of the school yet. "Oh, hi Mark." Kim replied. "Is everything okay? You seem a little down." He said, concerned. "No, I'm great." Kim lied, smiling. She felt her stomach tighten as she saw Clelia and Jessica, hand in hand. Kim tugged at her pink cardigan sleeves nervously.**

**They had begun wearing different clothes since the argument. At first, Kim would wait to see what Jessica wore, then would come downstairs wearing her version of the outfit. Then Jessica would rush back upstairs, and come back down wearing something completely different. Kim still kept trying for a few days, but then she just gave up. "Hey, Kimmy." Jake smiled as he sat down next to her on the metal bench. "How long d'ya think Dad'll be today?" He laughed. Kim shrugged. "Hey, she'll come around. Just forget about her for now. Yeah?" Jake put his arm around her shoulders. Kim nodded. "Thanks, Jake."**

**Jake smiled. "Hey, what are big brothers for?"**

**Mike walked towards the front of school, when he saw Clelia with Jessica and the others. "Hey, who are you?" He asked her bluntly. "Who wants to know, Shortie?" She remarked. "Hey, shut up!" Mike shouted. Clelia smirked. "What are you gonna do, I mean your what, 5?"**

**Mike frowned. "Try seven."**

"**Whatever, Dork." Clelia laughed. **

"**Hey, leave him alone!" Jake shouted. "Oh please, like I'm gonna do what you say!" She laughed.**

**The argument stopped as Tom pulled up. Clelia got in aswell. "Oh great, she's coming." Kim muttered to Jake. Clelia fluttered her eyelashes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Baker. I hope it's not too much trouble me coming round for dinner." She gave a perfect, dimpled smile.**

"**No it's fine. What a lovely young girl you are." Tom smiled. "God you're brothers are dorks!" Clelia hissed to Jessica once they were in the back of the car, so Tom couldn't hear her. Jessica frowned. "No, they're actually pretty cool once you get to know them." Clelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."**

**Once they got into the house, Clelia was back into sweetness and light mode, everyone except Jake, Mike, Mark and Kim loved her. When they sat own to dinner, Clelia went to sit in Kim's place. Jake put his hand out to stop her. "That's where Kimmy sits." He said politely. "Well I'm sure 'Kimmy' can sit somewhere else." She hissed, pushing past his arm. Kim sat next to Kyle, biting her lip. Jessica was acting so different with Clelia around, it was like she had no mind of her own. When it had been Jessica and Kim, Jessica had been the feisty one, the loudmouth. But now, everything had changed. Kim couldn't help but miss her all the same. And deep down, Jessica missed Kim too, and she couldn't stand Clelia. But Jessica was too mad at Kim to talk to her. No matter how much she missed her. She would never speak to her again.**

**But she couldn't help but miss her.**

**Okay, I know that chapter was a little boring, but keep reading, cuz either in the next chapter or the one after that, something big is gonna happen! Keep reading and please review! Love Kaylee xxxx**


	6. Someday

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this!**

Chapter 6 : Someday 

It was eight thirty and Tom and Jessica had just left to take Clelia home. Mike, Kim and Jake were watching T.V.

**Kate came into the room. "Mikey, you were meant to be in bed half an hour ago! Up to bed!" **

"**Oh Mom please ten more minutes!" Mike moaned, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his puppy dog eyes. Kate laughed. "Sorry honey, but that stopped working since you did that to try and get out of putting gum in Mrs Shanks hair!" Mike frowned, and got up from the couch. "Fine! But I told you – that _was_ an accident. Night guys!" Mike muttered as he followed Kate upstairs.**

**Kate tucked the covers under Mike's chin and kissed his forehead. "Hey, Mom? How come you haven't made Jessie speak to Kim yet?" Mike asked. Kate smiled. "I can't force her to sweetie, we just have to be patient. But she will talk to her someday, and then their bond will be stronger than ever." Mike nodded. "Okay. Night Mommy. Love you!" Kate smiled again. "Love you too, honey."**

**Back downstairs, Jake and Kim were discussing Clelia, but soon shut up as they heard the front door open. "We're home!" Tom called. Kim and Jake went out into the front hall to greet them. "Hi, guys." Tom grinned. "Hey." They replied in unison. "Kimmy, Jess – time for bed."**

**Kim nodded. "Okay, night Dad. Night Jake!" She ran upstairs, followed by Jessica. **

**Kim got into bed and turned her lamp off, Jessica was already in bed, but awake. "Night, Jessica" Kim said. No reply. "I love you." Kim felt a tear roll down her cheek as she got no reply. "I love you too." Jessica mouthed silently. Jessica desperately wanted to talk to Kim, but just couldn't. And she never would. Well maybe ……. Someday.**

**Hope you liked that and please review! Something big will happen at the end of the next chapter! Love Kaylee xx**


	7. The Hardest Thing To Say

**Hey! Hope you enjoying this story plzzzzzz review!**

The Hardest Thing To Say 

**Kim ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself onto the bed, tears streaming down her face. The door opened. A body sat down next to her and stroked her hair. Kim looked up, praying it was Jessica. It wasn't. "Jake, what do you want?" Kim asked rudely. "Since you asked so nicely, I wanted to see what was wrong. You were real quiet on the way home from school." Jake said, concerned. Kim sat up, wiping the tears from her face. "It's just that it's been a month today, and still Jessica hasn't spoke to me." Jake nodded. "Want me to talk to her?" He asked. Kim smiled gratefully. "Could you?" Jake nodded.**

**Jake went downstairs, not knowing Kim was gradually following. He went into the garden, where Jessica was on the swing. Mike and Mark were nearby, so he knew he had to be quiet. He went up and sat next to her. "Hey, Jessie!"**

**Jessica frowned. "What?" Jake put his arm round her. "Listen, Jess. I know you're just dealing and everything, but Kim really misses you." Jessica frowned. "Why should I care." Jake sighed. "Look, I know it's a hard thing to say, but say sorry. You miss her like hell, you know it." Jessica shook her head. "I'm sorry Jake, but I don't want to talk to her and therefore I won't!" She ran inside. Jake shook his head, and went over to Mike. Kim felt tears sting her eyes. She'd heard every word they'd said from behind a bush. Jessica didn't want her. Maybe the others didn't want her either. Maybe they just felt sorry for her.**

"**Mike! Call Kim for dinner!" Kate called. Mike ran into Kim's room. A few minutes later he returned to the dinner table. "Kim's not in there. I found this though!" He held up a note. "What's it say?" Tom asked. "I dunno, I couldn't read the writing." Mike replied. Kate took it off him and read it. "Oh my gosh!" She started to cry. Nora took it off her. "Oh god."**

Mom, Dad I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I thought about killing myself but I couldn't stand hurting the people that love me, especially Mike and Jake. Nora, Charlie, Lorraine, Sarah and Henry – Thanks for being the exact same with me as you always have been. Nigel, Kyle – thanks for being for great little selves. Mikey and Jake – thank you so much for getting me through these four weeks. Your both the greatest brothers anyone could wish for. Jessica – I'm sorry for hurting you, but this isn't my fault. I didn't ask for any of this either, and I'm sorry that you just can't forgive me. I'll really miss you Jessie.

_**So, everyone – I love you and I'll miss you all but I think Jessica will be happier without me, and I want what's best for her. I've heard people say sorry is the hardest word – but really, the hardest thing to say is what I'm saying now – Goodbye. Love, Kim x**_


	8. If Only

Hey! Hope you like this! Review please love kaylee xx Chapter Eight : If Only 

"Oh god." Jake muttered as he read the note. "Daddy, what's going on?" Kyle asked Tom. "Um, it's Kim. She's ran away." Tom replied. "We need to find her!" Mike shouted. "Your right sweetie." Kate said, calming down a little. "Okay, Mike and Jake, can you two look around the park and school area. Jake take your cell phone please. Um, Nora take Nigel, Kyle and Henry in your car and look near the mall. Lorraine, Charlie and Sarah look around the neighbourhood. Me and your Dad are gonna go to the train station, and see if she's there."

"**Okay." Everyone replied. **

**Mike and Jake were walking down the street, when they heard footsteps behind them. They spun round, scared and Mike sighed in relief when he saw who it was. Jake, however, just turned back around and kept walking. "Um, guys, can I come with you?"**

**Mike nodded. "Sure you can Jessica."**

**After a few minutes of awkward silence Jake turned to Jessica. "You know, all of this is your fault. If only you hadn't been such a bitch to Kim, she'd still be here."**

**Jessica nodded. "I know."**

**A look of disgust passed through Jake's eyes. "Aren't you sorry? If we never find Kim, would you feel guilty?" He shouted angrily. "Yes, okay!" Jessica replied. "No, it's not okay! Do you think Kimmy is okay? She could be lying dead in a gutter for all you know. Or for all you care." He clenched his fist. "Hey, just leave her man. It wasn't all her fault!" Mike said, gently pushing Jake back. "Yes it is! If only she hadn't said all that stuff, Kim would be fine! I can't forgive her for that!" He pushed Jessica, and she fell back onto the pavement. Mike shoved Jake angrily. "Just leave her alone! She does feel guilty, and your not helping, Jake!" Jake looked at Mike, then looked at Jessica on the floor. He lifted her off the floor, and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Jessie. I just got so angry, you know?" He could feel Jessica nod against his chest. "It's okay, Jake. But you were right. I was so horrible, and now, all I want is her back! If only I wasn't so mean to her, if only I treated her the same as before, if only she wasn't adopted!" She began to cry, choking on her words. "Hey, don't cry, Jessie! We'll find her, okay? Me and Mike are gonna make sure that we do." Jake smiled gently. They began to walk again.**

"**Nope. Not around here." Jessica said as they looked through the window of the school. "I knew it! I knew that even Kim wouldn't come to school on a Friday night!" Mike grinned. "Where else could she be?" Jessica sighed. "Um…….the skate park?" Mike asked.**

**Jake laughed. "Oh yeah, cuz that's where she always hangs out!" They walked around the area aimlessly, when Mike saw something on the pavement that caught his eye. He picked it up. "Hey, guys! Look!" Jake and Jessica walked back to him. "Oh, god." Jake sighed.**

**It was a picture, taken the previous summer while everyone was out in the garden, doing their thing. Mike was repelling from the roof, Jessica and Kim were holding their science projects, Jake was on his skateboard, Lorraine on her cellphone, Henry was playing his clarinet, Mark was playing with his frogs, Charlie was throwing a football around with Nigel and Kyle, Sarah was standing suspiciously behind Mark, a water gun behind her back, and Nora was just sitting back sunbathing. It was one of the few pictures with all of the Baker kids in it. **

"**This means we're close to her." Jessica said.**

**Cliffhanger! Please review and I'll update soon! Luv kaylee xxxxx**


	9. Harder than the last time

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy sorry! Review!

Chapter Nine: Harder than the last time 

"Yes!" Mike exclaimed as he viewed the photograph. "What?" Jake asked, confused. "This means she's around here somewhere, right? I mean, when Mark ran away, we got a lead of where he could be, then Dad went and found him. Now we have a lead, we can find her." Mike grinned. Jake put his hand to Mike's forehead. "You feeling okay, bro? Cuz that sounded like something Jessica would say!"

Mike shrugged. Jessica shook her head. "Well, as clever as that may have sounded, it's completely wrong. Kim could have been gone for hours now, and we don't know how long ago it was that she was here. What Mike's saying holds no evidence."

Jake nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Just when I think I'm being clever, you throw it in my face." Mike sulked.

They were interrupted by Jake's beeping cell phone. "Hey, Mom. No we haven't found her. Well, we've found a photo of us all. No, Mom, don't come and get us, she could have gotten to the train station by now, you need to look there. Okay, later Mom." He hung up the phone.

"Anything?" Jessica asked. Jake shook his head, and slunk down into a bench. "Nah. They're still looking round the train station."

Jake put his head into his hands. Mike put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, dude."

Jake looked up reluctantly, his eyes glittering with tears. "No, it's not, Mike. I mean, you're not even up to my shoulder – and I'm the smallest guy in my grade, yet you're the one comforting me."

Mike raised his eyebrows. "Nigel and Kyle may be taller then me – but you know if you call me small one more time, I can beat you up good!"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Jessica tutted. "Hello! Kim could be in serious trouble and you're having a nice family moment. Come on!"

Jake and Mike looked at each other, then at Jessica. "Aww sorry, Jess, did you wanna be part of the hug?" Jake laughed. "We love you, Jessie Wessie!" Mike said, in hysterics. "You guys are freaky. Are you on crack?" Jessica asked, taking steps back from the boys. "No, I just wanna show my lil' sis how great she is!" Jake replied. They started hugging her manically. "Get off! You guys, this is freaky!"

They all fell in a giggling heap on the ground. "I….. can't…… breathe!" Mike gasped in between laughs.

"Come on now guys, we gotta look for Kim!" Jake said, getting up off the floor. "I know – Jessica you have to hold us up!" Mike laughed. Jessica sighed.

What seemed like hours later, the three collapsed onto a bench. Jake's cell beeped. "No, Mom, we haven't found her. No, Mom, we can't give up. We're not going home until Kim's with us. You're gonna go to Midland to see if Kim might be there? Okay, seeya."

"Found her?" Mike asked. Jake shook his head. "Mom and Dad are catching the train to Midland, see if she's there."

"She won't be." Jessica said.

Mike and Jake frowned. "How do you know?" Mike asked. "Oh, because I helped her run away." Jessica replied. Jake smirked. Mike gasped. "Omigosh!"

Jessica laughed. "Just kidding, stupid! I know she won't be in Midland, she doesn't miss it enough."

Jake looked at her. "Oh." He replied. That was all he could manage to say.

They sat in silence for a while, when Mike spoke. "Damn, this is harder then the last time."

Jake and Jessica looked at him. "Huh?" Jake asked, confused by the sudden outburst. "Finding the runaways. Finding Mark was so much easier." Mike replied. "You're right, this is harder than last time." Jessica sighed.

And it was about to become a lot harder.

Ooh, another cliff hanger! I know y'all must think I'm evil with these cliff hangers, but its just so much fun doing them! Please please please review, and I'll update soon! Bye xxxx


	10. When Your Heart Stops

**Hey! Hope you like this! Review please!**

Chapter Ten : When Your Heart Stops 

"How long do you think we've been looking for?" Mike asked as they slowly yet frantically walked through the neighbourhood. Jake shrugged in reply, too tired to speak. "Want some of my latte? It'll keep you more alert." Jessica offered, sticking a plastic cup under Jake's nose. Jake shook his head. "Why did you insist on stopping off at Starbucks?" He asked, wearily. "Excuse me, but it was the clever thing to do. Caffeine keeps you more awake." Jessica replied. She then turned to Mike. "You're too young." She said simply.

Mike frowned. "You're only a year older then me, Jess. And anyway, why would I want any latte? So I can turn out like Cooper?"

Jake and Jessica had to laugh at that. Mike always claimed that if you started drinking lattes, a seven year old would beat you up sooner or later.

"Are we even looking anywhere in particular?" Jessica asked after a while. "Cause it seems like we're walking round in circles."

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. Where do you think she could be?"

"Doesn't she love New York? Maybe she's there." Mike suggested. Jessica gasped. "Oh my gosh! How could I forget!" Mike grinned. "I found out where she was! I solved it!"

Jessica turned to him. "Oh, no. You were wrong. But I remembered, she loved the New York history part of the museum!"

Mike muttered sulkily under his breath. Jake frowned. "Wouldn't that be closed now?"

Jessica smiled. "Yes, but it closes at ten. She ran away at around seven! She could be around that area!" Mike looked at them, confused, as they started walking. "Where are we going?"

Jessica smiled at him. "The Museum."

Mike groaned. "Why does she have to be in an educational place?"

Jake sighed. "Cuz, it's Kim." Jake put Mike down, and they began to run.

Minutes later, Jessica stopped. "Jake, Mike! Stop running!" She wheezed. "Please – you guys know I'm asthmatic!"

They stopped running and tuned to look at her, confused. "You guys didn't know that?"

Both shook their heads, dumbfounded. "God! You guys know nothing about me! Well anyway, I can't run anymore." Jake looked at Mike, then back at Jessica. He picked her up. "Jake – you can't carry me! I'm too heavy!"

"You should have thought of that all those times when you jumped onto my back and tried to beat me up!" He replied, before beginning to run.

They were close to the museum, when something stopped them. Police cars, and an ambulance surrounded the area. Jake dropped Jessica. Mike looked at Jake nervously, and clutched his hand, as Jessica reached for Jake's other hand. A police officer walked towards them. "Hey, you kids okay? What are you doing out by yourself so late?" He asked gently. "Um, our sister ran away. We were looking for her." Jake replied nervously. The police officer's face suddenly changed, from kindness to extreme sadness. "What's going on here?" Jessica asked, although she was afraid of the answer. The police officer looked stunned by the question. "Um, I don't think you should know." Jessica knew something was wrong for sure when he said that. She barged past him, taking Jake and Mike along with her. They stepped towards the ambulance, where the mass of people was standing. They pushed there way through the crowd, when they saw something. It was a little girl, red blood covering her lilac coloured shirt. She had been stabbed. There were numerous cuts on her forehead. Jake gasped when he realized. It was Kim. His heart stopped beating for that moment. It's at those times, when your heart stops, that you realize who you are, and how that moment will change your life…

Okay, another cliff hanger! I really am being evil now, but remember – the sooner you review, the sooner I update! Later! xxx


	11. The Blame Game

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter Eleven : The Blame Game 

"Is this your sister?" The police officer said, catching up with them. Jake nodded, unable to speak. The three turned away from Kim's body. They'd seen enough.

"**We're taking her to the hospital now." A paramedic told the officer. "The kids can come with us."**

**The officer nodded. "Kids, get into the ambulance, you can ring your parents when you get there."**

**Mike nodded. Jessica and Jake weren't reacting. They got into the ambulance, looking anywhere but Kim's body.**

**They rushed into the hospital. Jake got out his cell phone. "Yeah, Mom. We've found Kim. No, Mom, it isn't great. She's been stabbed. Okay, bye." He muttered, his voice cracking. "What did she say?" Mike asked as Jake put the cell phone in his pocket. "She told me to stay calm, and her and Dad are on their way. They could be a while, they had only just left Midland. You okay, Jessica?"**

**Jessica was staring into space. "Jessica?" Jake repeated. "It's my fault." She said. "No, Jessie, it's not." Jake said.**

"**It is. What if Kim dies, Jake? It'll all be my fault. And, she'll die thinking I hated her." Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. "Anyway of us could have tried to stop her from running away, Jessica. It's not your fault." Jake put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, um… maybe it was my fault for not teaching her to repel from the roof!" Mike said, patting Jessica's hand. "What?" Jake asked, turning to Mike. Mike shrugged. "Just tryin' to help."**

**Jake smirked. "Not a good attempt. But honestly, Jess, you couldn't have done anything to stop this."**

Jessica nodded. "But you know that I could have. I was the only one out of us all being horrible to her, it wasn't anyone else's fault." She couldn't continue, she was crying to hard. "That's crazy." Jake told her, and pulled her into a hug. Mike wandered off, and came back with some water. "Here." He said gently, handing the cup to Jessica. "Thanks." She replied. "I'm just gonna ring Lorraine and Nora and everyone, and tell them to come to the hospital." Jake told them, leaving Mike and Jessica in silence. "So………… whassup?" Mike asked awkwardly. Jessica shrugged. "Sister's in hospital, you?" Mike smiled at her. "Same." He replied.

**After what seemed like a few months later, Jake returned. "Nora said she'll be here in five minutes, Lorraine, Charlie and Sarah said they'd be here in ten. I think Mom and Dad are gonna be like, twenty minutes though." Jake sighed, slumping down into his seat. Minutes later, Nora and Henry arrived, one holding Nigel, the other holding Kyle. "Oh my gosh! Are you three okay?" Nora asked, kissing each of them on the forehead. Jessica nodded. "Yeah, we're fine Nora."**

"**What room is Kim in?" Nora questioned, looking around in a panicked manner. "We dunno, they just took her through those double doors." Jake shrugged, and pointed towards some doors. "I'll be right back." Nora said, before storming through the doors. She returned seconds later. "Unless I want to be removed fro the hospital, apparently I must stay in the waiting room until further notice." She sighed, before sitting in the seat next to Henry. "What's going on, Nora?" Nigel asked sleepily. "Um, Kimmy's hurt, sweetie." Nora replied, not wanting to go into full detail. **

**Charlie, Lorraine, and Sarah burst through the doors. "Guys!" Lorraine shouted when she spotted them. "Are we allowed to see her yet?" Jake shook his head. "Good job on finding her, dude." Sarah said to Mike sarcastically. "Shut up Sarah, at least we found her!" Mike replied, shoving her. "Hey, don't start a brawl in the hospital." Charlie laughed, pulling Mike away from Sarah. "How did you find her? Where was she?" Lorraine asked Jake, nervously. "She was outside the Museum." Jake replied, too worried about Kim to go into details. "Who stabbed her?" It was Lorraine yet again. "I don't know, Lorraine. I'm not a detective!" Jake said, annoyed. That shut her up.**

**Mike woke up with a crash. He looked around to see many faces sniggering at him. "Mike, sweetie, you fell off your seat." Kate said, trying not to laugh, before lifting him back onto it. "Was I dreaming? Is Kim okay?" Mike asked. Kate looked at him sadly. "No honey, you fell asleep." Mike looked around to see Kyle and Nigel asleep on one chair, Jake snoozing in another corner, and Mark on Nora's lap. "Who did Mark go with?" He thought aloud. "He was with me and your father, didn't you know that, sweetie?" Kate asked. Mike shook his head, and shut his eyes. Everything felt strange to him, he just wanted to see Kim and know that she was okay.**

"**Mike, wake up." Tom muttered, shaking him. Mike finally opened his eyes. "What?" He asked grumpily. "You can see Kim!" Tom replied, smiling. Mike shot up. "It's only three visitors at a time, but we thought we'd let you, Jake and Jessica go first, seeing as you were the ones who found Kim." Kate smiled. They walked towards the room. Jessica grasped Jake's hand as they approached the door. They walked in, and gathered around her bed. **

**She looked… peaceful. Apart from a few cuts on her head, you would think that she was fine. Kim opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw them. "Kim!" Mike shouted, before giving her a hug. Kim smiled weakly. "I knew you'd be okay, Kim. You're a little soldier." Jake smiled as he hugged her. Jessica just stared at her, nervously. "Jessie?" Kim asked warily, worried that Jessica still hated her. "Kim!" Jessica grinned, before rushing up to her and hugging her. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault!" Jessica told her. Kim just smiled. "I'm responsible for my own actions, Jess."**

"**Why can't you just be mad at me? That's what I deserve. I blamed you when we found out that you were adopted, and it's wasn't even your fault. Please, just blame me." Jessica cried. **

**She felt that she didn't deserve Kim's forgiveness. **

**But regardless, she had got it……. Or had she?**


	12. Heart To Heart

Hey! I hope that you've enjoyed this story. Please review!

Chapter Twelve : Heart To Heart 

The day that Kim was sent home from hospital, Tom and Kate told Jessica and Kim that now they had made up, they needed to have a conversation about what had happened. "You can come out whenever you have resolved it." Kate smiled kindly, shutting their bedroom door as she backed out of the room. Jessica and Kim looked at each other almost shyly, as they sat crossed legged on Kim's bed, facing each other. "Um…" Kim began.

"Look, Kimmy. This was all my fault and I completely understand if you don't want to be best friends anymore." Jessica interrupted. Kim frowned. "Of course I still want to be best friends, Jessica. Why would you think that?"

Jessica looked down at Kim's pink, butterfly patterned bed sheets, then at her matching lilac ones across the room. "You have Jake and Mike. Their your favourites now."

Kim shook her head. "Their my favourite brothers." She spoke very slowly and clearly, as if she was talking to a very young child. "You're my favourite sister, and my favourite sibling overall. Not to mention my favourite twin."

Jessica looked up at Kim, grinning. "You're not mad?" She asked. Kim laughed. "What would be the point? I mean, when you were mad at me I felt so low, like I just wanted to die. All I wanted was for you to talk to me. I'd be a little stupid if once you made up with me, I decide I'm not interested."

Jessica giggled. "I guess."

"However." Kim said. "There is one thing that I'd like to ask you."

Jessica bit her lip nervously. "What is it?"

"Why were you so angry at me, Jessie? I wasn't to know that I was adopted, I was as shocked as you." Kim said gently, as if she thought just by mentioning it, Jessica would get mad at her again.

Jessica looked around the room in thought. "Well… you know that book we read by Dr Alkins, about psychology – the part about sometimes, when people get terrible news, they take it out on someone closest to them?"

Kim nodded. "Well, I guess that's how I dealt with it." Jessica continued.

"Well, that's okay then. I really just want to forget about all of this." Kim shrugged.

"Me too." Jessica replied, smiling. "So from now on, no one mentions the past two and a half months."

Kim nodded. "Deal. But wait a second, what about your new best friend, Clelia?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Can't stand her, never could."

Kim smirked. "Boy, I'm glad to hear that."

They went downstairs arm in arm, Kim wearing a purple vest top, and dark denim jeans, and Jessica wearing the exact same top in pink, and the exact same jeans but in light denim. They opened the door into the family room.

"SURPRISE!" People shouted, jumping out from various places. Well except Mike, who swung past the window on a rope yelling surprise, then accidentally dropped the rope he was holding, trying to wave. Everyone looked around nervously, but were relieved when Mike ran in seconds later, yelling "I'm okay!"

Kim looked around the room for a moment, taking it all in. There was a big, pink banner saying "Welcome Home Kim!" and balloons and streamers everywhere. It was like she had been away from home for months, not two weeks.

She turned to say something to Jessica, before realizing that she had gone to put some music on. Jake and Mike ambled over to her. "Like the decorations?" Mike asked, grinning. "Yeah, it's all really great!" Kim exclaimed. Jake rolled his eyes. "Mike helped to put it up, and all of this was his idea." Kim turned to Mike, surprised. "It was?"

Mike smiled, and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Aww, Mikey!" She exclaimed, and lifted him up, which wasn't hard – he weighed 20 pounds less then Nigel and Kyle. Kim gave him a big kiss on his forehead. "Okay, you can put me down! This isn't good for my reputation!" Mike shouted, but he was laughing. "I helped too." Jake told Kim, wanting some attention. "Okay, thanks to you too Jake." Kim smiled, and gave him a hug.

She felt a tap on her back. "Present for you." It was Lorraine. "A present? Who from?" Kim asked, confused. "From us, duh! Boy, smart people are dumb!" Mike exclaimed. Kim opened it, and smiled. It was a brand new copy of her favourite book – Gunner had eaten her old copy a while back.

"Jessica's idea." Lorraine said, before she got all of the credit. Kim hugged Jessica. "You're the best sister a girl could have, Jess." She whispered.

That night, Kim went to bed feeling on top of the world. And she knew that now she could say to Jessica that never got replied during the argument.

"Night, Jessica."

"Night, Kimmy."

"I love you."

"Love you more, Kimmy."

Aww! I thought that was a cute ending! And it wasn't a cliffhanger – so I'm not being too evil today. Review! Love Kaylee xxx


	13. Home Life

Hey! People have been asking me if last chapter was the end but it's not! I really don't wanna end on chapter 13 (13's my unlucky number) so I'm thinking I'll do this chapter and one after it and then I'm done! But I've got no clue about what I'm gonna do in this chapter! Well, hope you like it!

Chapter 13 : Home Life 

The day after the party, everything was back to normal. It was just like the past few weeks just hadn't happened. The only changes were that Jessica and especially Kim had a much closer bond with Mike and Jake. So in the end, Kim hadn't lost anything, she'd just gained two best friends. She had decided though, that as she had wasted almost two whole months on sadness and worry, she wasn't going to bother doing that anymore. Her new motto was – Every moment you spend upset, is a moment of happiness that you won't get back.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly her usual logic, but it made sense to her.

Well anyway, things had gotten so back to normal, that it was boring. But it was a Sunday, and nothing much ever happened on a Sunday. Of course, if any other family saw the Baker house, and saw Mike repelling from the roof, and Jake trying to skateboard over Nigel and Kyle, they would think a LOT was happening at the Baker house, but to the Baker's – Sunday was a peaceful day. Well as peaceful as the Bakers could be, which compared to others isn't much.

Kim and Jessica sat at their desks, doing some last minute homework for school the next day. Jessica told Kim that she was just going to the bathroom, and then left. Kim glanced at the homework that Jessica had been doing, when she realized that it was the writing about their home lives – the same thing that Kim had been working on. Kim couldn't help herself – she needed to read it.

_I'm Jessica Baker, and I'm eight. I've got 11 siblings – 4 sisters and 7 brothers. I get on okay with all of them, well sort of. Even if I'm not getting on with them though, I still love them._

_First, there's Nora. She's twenty-three, and really motherly. She loves all of her younger brothers and sisters, even though we drive her crazy. The main reason why she's so great is because with her, it's like having a second mom._

_Second, there's Charlie. He's eighteen and really good at sport. He has a really nice girlfriend called Beth, who he doesn't get to see very often because she lives back where we used to live. The main reason that I love him is because even though he's really busy with high school and everything, he'll always be the first to suggest the whole family have a big game of football outside._

_Next, came Lorraine, who's sixteen. She's really popular, but really nice too. She loves make up and anything sparkly or glittery. I think she'll be a fashion stylist when she grows up. I love her because, if you ever wanted to look pretty for something, she'd always be willing to help you, no doubt about it._

_Then it's Henry. He's 13. I don't get on with Henry too much; I probably get on with him least but that doesn't mean that I don't love him. He plays the clarinet, and is really talented – he'll be a great musician when he's older. I like him so much because yeah he's a little annoying, but he's a good guy really._

_Next is Sarah. She's twelve, and I really admire her, because she'll always stand her ground. Also – she's very devious and great at making up pranks. What I love most about her is that she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her, but everyone likes her, because she's so carefree._

_Then it's Jake. Jake is one of my favourite siblings, because he gets you through the hard times. He's a really good skateboarder, and probably the most laidback in our family. The reason why I love him so much is because he's always got your back – no matter how mean you are to him._

_Then it's Mark. Mark's really sweet, and wouldn't hurt a fly. He loves nature, and animals – especially frogs. What I love about him is that he's completely harmless._

_Then its, well, Kim and me. Kim's my favourite sibling because we've spent basically our whole lives with each other, but also because we have the same interests and everything. I love how feisty she is, and how clever and generous. But most of all, I love that to her, I'm always her sister, no matter who her Mom and Dad are._

_Next is Mike, who's just turned seven. Mike is also a favourite brother of mine. I love how he looks so small (he's the smallest in my family, even smaller than my four year old brothers) and cute, but he's a little soldier on the inside. He'll fight people almost twice the size of him, and win. But half of the time, he's doing to protect people who can't stick up for them. What I love most about him is although he has trouble with reading and things like that, he doesn't let it get him down._

_Last, and definitely not least, are Nigel and Kyle. They're the most hilarious little guys ever. Not to mention chaotic with a capital C. What I love so much about them is their spunk, the fact that they'll do anything and they don't really care (or notice) who's watching._

_So that's my family. Yeah there's a lot of us, and you won't like the sound of some of us, but that's just how we are. And that's how we'll stay._

_By Jessica Baker._

I thought that was a cute chapter. Pointless, but cute. Anyway, next chapter is gonna be my last! I kind of in a way don't want to end it, it was my first fic and I'm a little nervous that my other ones won't be as good. But I know if I carry on with this one, it'll end with Nigel and Kyle being abducted by aliens or something. Hey there's an idea, maybe I'll do that with my next fic… Just Kidding!

Well review, and bye! Love Kaylee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. How Things Should Be

Hey! This is my final chapter of Living With The Truth! Hope you like it, and please review!

Chapter Fourteen : How Things Should Be 

"Kids! Wake up – it's time for breakfast!" Tom called. Jessica groaned, and pushed herself up, Kim however, sprung out of bed. "You're in a good mood." Jessica mumbled, still half asleep. "I have a good reason to be." Kim replied. They got dressed, and went downstairs to find that everyone had started without them. Kim sat down, in her usual place between Jake and Jessica, and for some reason, felt really lucky to be part of the family. Nigel and Kyle kept throwing bits of toast at everyone, and then Sarah got fed up of it and emptied a bowl of cereal over Kyle's head, but still, Kim felt glad to be there. Even when after breakfast, she went upstairs to find that her advanced math book had been used by Mike to reach the sink, and there were muddy footprints on it from his shoes, she didn't mind. Because she'd realized that, even though her brothers and sisters could get on her nerves, she was much better off with them then without them.

"**Hurry up, Kim! They'll be waiting for us!" Jessica sighed, as Kim got her bag. "I'm coming!" Kim called, and they went hand in hand, downstairs and to the front door. "Told you they wouldn't be waiting for us. Mike isn't even dressed yet." Kim said, smiling fondly. Finally, everyone was ready and the elementary school kids got into the car. "Have a good day, guys!" Tom called, as Jake shut the door. "Seeya!" Jake shouted to him. Kim was happy to be a school, they'd just had a two week break, and she'd missed all the fun her and Jessica used to have correcting the teachers. But once they got inside the classroom, Kim heard a voice that made her feel sick, "Jessie! I thought you were going to call some time in the holidays to organise something!" It was Clelia. Jessica sighed, and rolled her eyes at Kim. "I was busy, okay."**

"**Eww, did you have to spend time with your brothers and sisters? I feel so bad for you!" Clelia said, giving Kim an evil look. Jessica looked at her, and something inside her snapped. "You know what Clelia, I didn't get in touch with you because I didn't want to! And you can stop making fun of my brothers and sisters, because they're all a lot cooler then you'll ever be!" Jessica shouted. Kim grinned. Clelia looked surprised. "I'll get you back for this, Kim." She muttered, making her way back to her seat. Kim ignored her, and turned to Jessica. "Oh my gosh! That was great!"**

**Jessica smiled, "I'd just had enough of her making fun of you guys when she barely even knows any of you!"**

**They shut up when Miss Wykes came into the classroom. "Hey, Miss Wykes, where have you been for so long?" Jessica asked her. "I was unwell, Jessica."**

"**You probably had a virus, because they actually get inside the living cell and therefore, no medication can actually cure it, they can help though. That's why you were probably away for so long, because your body has to rid itself of the illness." Kim said, smiling, because she knew that Miss Wykes would have no clue what she was talking about. "Yes, Kim, okay." She replied, sounding confused. "Now, we were meant to be starting our science projects today, but now I am unsure, so we'll have a vote. Who wants to start their science project?" Kim and Jessica raised their hands. "And who doesn't?" Everyone besides Kim and Jessica raised their hands. "Okay, well that settles it, today we're going to have a fun day!" Miss Wykes grinned, clapping her hands together. Everyone cheered. Kim and Jessica groaned. For them, starting a science project would be fun.**

**Jessica and Kim sighed happily as the end of school bell went. They had the worst school day of their lives – no work. "Ugh, Dad said he was gonna be half an hour late picking us up today." Kim groaned, as her and Jessica sat on the bench. Minutes later, Mark came and sat on the opposite bench. Finally, Mike and Jake arrived. "Hey, guys. How was your day." Jake asked. "Not good. We didn't do any work at all, and today we were supposed to be starting our science projects!" Jessica exclaimed. "I wish that I'd had a day like that! Once you get to my grade, all you do is work!" Jake replied. "Mike, how was your day?" Kim asked, hoping at least one of them had a nice day. "I got in trouble." He sighed, but he was used to it. "Oh, why?" Jessica asked, knowing the answer could be anything with Mike. "Cuz, I stacked some chairs up on top of each other, climbed up them, and tried to get into the vent to visit Jake's class, but the teacher stopped me before I could even get into the vent." He replied, as if it was the simplest thing ever. "That was logical." Kim said, sarcastically but fondly. "Dude, you'd fit in that thing? You really are small." Jake laughed, but shut up when Mike stared at him. They were interrupted, when someone came and stood directly in front of Jessica and Kim. "I told you I'd get you back, and it looks like it's payback time." Clelia said, smirking. Jake looked at her, then at Jessica and Kim, and then at Mike. He and Mike stood in front of Jessica and Kim. "Look, whatever your name is, leave our sister's alone!" Mike shouted up at her. "I'll do what I want, shortie." **

"**Dude, please just leave them." Jake asked, trying to be nice. "And what're you gonna do if I don't?" Clelia asked.**

**Jake sighed, "There's nothing I can do, I don't hit girls."**

**Clelia screamed. "Ouch! My leg! I thought you said you'd never hit girls?" **

**Jake smirked. "I did say that, but I never said that he wouldn't." **

**Mike grinned. "Now, unless you want your other shin kicked, I think you should leave my sisters alone."**

"**Well done, Mikey!" Kim grinned, ruffling Mike's hair. "The shortie's fight back." He laughed. **

"**Hey, you guys wanna go to the park up the street? We have a long time before Dad gets here?" Jake asked. **

"**Yeah!" Mike, Kim and Jessica all exclaimed at once. "No, I have to go and find my teacher. My class is doing a project, and she said that she'd help me start it." Mark sighed. Jake nodded. "Okay, we'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Mark ran inside. **

**Mike, Jessica, Kim and Jake all linked arms as they walked. "Eww, look at those losers!" Clelia hissed to one of her friends as they passed her. Kim and Jessica laughed.**

**Maybe they were losers, but even if they were, they were all together, and they were happy. And that's how things should be.**

**And that's the end of Living With The Truth! Hope you liked it! Review! **


End file.
